


Pale Blue-Awakening Extra: A Jealous Bird

by Sushion



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Exes, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Jealousy, Mentioned Palutena, Mild Sexual Content, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushion/pseuds/Sushion
Summary: Lucina has to deal with an upset Reflet after she sees that her laptop still has a picture of her ex. Jealousy, reaffirmations and steamy kisses ensue.(A Non-Canon Omake for Pale-Blue Awakening. Somewhat NSFW. No Sex.)
Relationships: Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Pale Blue Awakening Collection





	Pale Blue-Awakening Extra: A Jealous Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, I'm so nervous to post this one.
> 
> So I was in this discord I go to all the time to talk about fire emblem fanfiction and fanfiction in general. And then someone posted pictures of Palutena x Lucina. And though I love the ship, my headcanon has always been that Reflet would get jealous over Palutena. And that's how this fic came to be. (Palutena x Lucina is still adorable though!)
> 
> And so, this extra is for the fans of Pale that are starved for Lucina x Reflet and want to see the two girls get together. Enjoy this quick short story of romantic, somewhat horny fluff that I wrote around 7 in the morning!

Reflet crossed her arms, making a low grumble. "No fair."

"No fair?" Lucina asked her. "What does fairness have to do with any of this?" 

She pointed at the wallpaper of her ex on her laptop. "Her."

"Palutena?"

"Yes!" Reflet said, her shoulders drooping. "She's all… pretty. She's got pretty green hair that's longer than mine," she said, lifting up her twintails and flapping them around like a bird. "And she's taller than me, much taller than me—" Reflet brought her hand over Lucina's head and reached as high as she could, needing to stand on the tips of her toes just to reach the height Palutena's head would've been. "—And she's fancier than me, and I bet she's smarter than me, too. And she has bigger thingies."

"So you're jealous then, Reflet? Is that what's happening?"

Shuffling her arms around, Reflet retreated inwards before bringing both arms down again and sticking her nose up higher. "Hmph."

"Reflet," she said in a pseudo-annoyed fashion, leaning her head closer to her.

Reflet stuck her nose even higher, thumping her foot on the ground as she made a lighter and quicker "Hmph!"

"Reflet!" She put her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes and giggling at her partner's antics. Whatever made Reflet act the way she does, she didn't know, but it sure was adorable. Was she really so upset? It was hard for Lucina to believe anyone would be jealous over her, and yet, there was Reflet.

Lucina's head tilted as she pressed her hand upon her cheek, giggling again because of the girl right next her. 

"I admit, she is very, very beautiful… Actually, if things had worked out, we might've still been together," she told her. "She was a sweet and caring girlfriend at the time, and she listened to me as much as she could. Part of me does wonder how things ended up the way they did." 

Reflet's eyebrows dug into each other deeper as she puffed her cheeks up. "Then why don't you date her again? Wouldn't that be better?"

"Because, Reflet." Lucina spread her hand over her face as she snickered, lifting her head up as her snicker grew into a louder laugh. She looked down at the girl pouting and keeping her head down, smiling at her as her heart was filled with a sense of loving warmth.

She picked her up by the chin, leaning all the way in as she planted a sudden kiss onto her lips. 

"Hmph?!" Reflet's entire body shivered as she jolted and squeaked. Lucina leaned deeper into the kiss, wrapping her arms around her as she rubbed the small of Reflet's back. She wanted—no, she would remind her who exactly she was in love with.

After the initial shock, Reflet made her usual mixture of a giggle and relieved sigh that she did whenever they kissed and stress was on her mind. She kissed back even more forcefully than Lucina did, ever eager and excited. It wasn't long before she practically hopped in place like an excited rabbit, goading her into keeping the kiss going for longer as she dug her own fingers into Lucina's back.

Taking a moment to breath, Lucina pulled away from the kiss as she grabbed onto Reflet's soft thigh. "Here," she said, lifting the tiny girl up effortlessly. She shifted over to the bed, setting her down upon her lap as she kissed her just as deeply as before. Reflet grew so excited to the point where she wiggled her thighs wildly as she clung onto the neckline of her shirt. She then tugged Lucina by the shirt, dragging her backwards so that they both fell on their backs and onto the bed. She dragged her shirt again, bringing Lucina on top of her so that they could be closer to one as they let themselves get lost in the kiss.

When Lucina finally pulled away, she was completely out of breath. She rolled off of her and back onto the bed, taking exhausted breaths as she stared at Reflet. Her partner's breathing was heavier than her own. Good, she thought, smiling even more as she wrapped her arms over and under Reflet and brought her closer to spoon her.

Lucina lifted her head up, bringing her lips to Reflet's ear as she whispered "I love _you_. You're the one I told that to when we first started dating, correct?"

Reflet weakly swayed her head left and right. "Uh-huh," she said in a dizzied state.

Lucina grabbed her, rotating her around so that they could see each other face-to-face. Her tiny girlfriend held the goofiest grin, and her eyes rolled around as if she was in a trance. Sighing softly, Lucina scratched the cream-white hairs on Reflet's head, making her purr like a cat as she kissed her cheek and lingered for a bit.

When she pulled herself away, she scratched Reflet's cheek with her finger as she looked down at her. "Nothing will change that. No matter how pretty other girls are or how sweet they seem. The fact of the matter is, I want you to be my partner. I love you, okay?"

Reflet regained herself, lifting her head up. "Are you sure you'd still want me? With all those nice things about her, she seems like she'd be much better for you than I could be."

"As better as you think she might be, she still broke up with me," Lucina said. "But don't say that about yourself. There is no one better for me than you. You're precious to me."

Reflet turned her eyes down towards the bed, furrowing her brow. "If you say so, Luci… You're precious to me, too…"

"And besides, I like your breasts." Lucina dug her hand into Reflet's shirt and groped her. "They're soft. You're soft. You're like a pillow that fits right in my hand."

Reflet further buried herself into bed, her cheeks turning beet red as she huddled closer to Lucina's neck. Lucina giggled, scritching and stroking her adorable girlfriend's head.

"Now come on, my pillow," she said. "How about I treat you to a nice vanilla milkshake from that place you love so much? The one you used to go to on your birthday when you were a kid?"

Reflet shot up from the bed as she made a big, exaggerated gasp. Her mouth hung wide open, until she narrowed her eyes and flicked her head away in a defiant manner. 

"You have appeased me."

Lucina giggled again as she lifted Reflet off the bed and into her arms. "And this is why I love you."

Reflet reached up and wrapped her arms around her neck."And I love you too. And your ex seems very nice and sweet."

"She is very nice and sweet," Lucina said, making her way towards the front door. She looked down at girlfriend one last time, lifting her up and kissing her again.

"And you're my sweetest thing ever."


End file.
